(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power transmission and more specifically to a method for coupling a direct current across a high-speed rotation boundary.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Sensor systems located at the end of towed tethers require Direct Current (DC) power for operation. Rotary joints are positioned along a tether to prevent twisting and breakage of the tether. A problem arises in connection with electronic circuits for sensing or control that are placed on a rotating platform.
As such, an ongoing need exists to permit DC power to be transmitted across rotary joints and to permit signals to be sent to a tethered sensor system and data to be retrieved from the sensor system.
A number of commercial applications may also exist. For example, an application may be transferring power to sensors in the rotating wheels of vehicles using a long-life frictionless connection.